Come back my old life
by xx-Haruka-Kurozawa-xx
Summary: Todo en mi mi vida ha sido dificil, abandone todo lo que mas queria, ahora quiero recuperar lo que alguna vez tuve, me engañaron y sufri, me duele aun pero quien me iba decir que mi felicidad estaba en frente mio, soy Sasuke Uchiha y esta mi verdad, A/U.
1. Prologo

**Ohayo, como estan, bueno esta ideita esta basada en un hecho real, le sucedio a una persona muy querida para mi, es una historia muy linda que espero les guste.**

**Declaimer: Naruto y cia no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama, yo solo utilizo los personajes en esta historia que esta hecha sin fines de lucro para la entretencion de los lectores.**

**Sin mas los dejo con el prologo.....**

* * *

**Come back my old life:**

**(Recuperando mi antigua vida).**

**Prologo**.

**Sasuke:**

Hace mucho que no se de ella, 1 año se cumple hoy desde que deje de verla,me dejo por el que yo consideraba mi mejor amigo, mi casi hermano.

_Esta es mi historia........_

Hacia ya demasiado tiempo que me fui de mi ciudad natal debido a la separación de mis padres, en ese entonces yo era menor de edad y por lo tanto alguien debía hacerse cargo de mi, se pelearon ambos por mi custodia pero lamentablemente la gano mi padre, tuve que abandonar todo, dejar atrás todo lo que consideraba importante.

En donde nací es un lugar muy bello aunque no era lo que él y algunos de sus socios querían para mi, sin embargo era una ciudad muy reconocida pero no lo suficiente para ''surgir'', tener más prestigio en la empresa Uchiha, darle los estudios correspondientes al ''heredero'' (ósea yo), así que me llevo fuera del país a aprender y especializarme en el área de finanzas para así poder encargarme de los negocios de el cuando ya no este, posee una numerosa cadena de empresas de distintas cosas, tiene desde cadenas hoteleras hasta compañías de moda (ropa, accesorios, etc...) o tecnología de punta, no me quedo nada mas que irme con el ya que siendo aun un chico de 16 años no podía hacer mucho.

Mi madre quedo destrozada, mi mejor amiga decepcionada y mi hermano muy furioso por no poder hacer nada, el se negó a ser el quien herede los negocios familiares, quien se haga cargo de ellos se supone que debía ser el primogénito mayor pero lamentablemente no fue así, Itachi se opuso y a mi padre no le quedo mas opción que echarme a mi esa responsabilidad.

Me enamore como estúpido de una mujer que no valía la pena, me engaño con el que era mi ''amigo'', ahora solo quiero alejarme de todo y todos, solamente quiero estar en mi hogar, del que nunca debí haberme ido, quiero recuperar mi vida, quiero estar con mi mejor amiga, quiero ver su sonrisa risueña y sus ojitos esmeraldas mirarme con inocencia como todos los días, quiero acariciar su carita y sentir el aroma de sus cabellos ''rosas'', quiero que me regañe por levantarme antes que ella y no despertarla para ir al colegio, quiero todo lo que algunas vez tuve pero tengo demasiado miedo.

Se preguntaran por que simplemente no me negué al igual que mi hermano a la petición de mi padre, simple, por que quería conocer mas allá de lo que era ese sector en donde crecí y aparte solo era un mocoso con complejo de autosuficiencia, fui un imbécil, ahora me arrepiento después de tanto, es ilógico, lo se, no tengo idea de que va a pasar de aquí en adelante pero solo pretendo volver a lo que era antes de que todo esto pasara.

Me gustaría tanto saber que hace ahora mismo Saku-chan de seguro debe estar en la entradando a clases, prometí que la llamaría o me pondría en contacto con ella pero no lo hice, no me pregunten por que no lo sé, me dolió tanto darme cuenta que en realidad todo lo que había querido y necesitado estaba aquí mismo en frente de mi.

Ella es lo mas quiero en mi vida, si me preguntan cual es la única persona por la que daría mi vida esa seria mi mejor amiga y confidente Sakura Haruno, me conoce como si de ella misma se tratase, mis gustos, preferencias y creencias, con ella no puedo ser el mismo, aquel chico frio y orgulloso, solamente ella me convertía en aquel que le bastaba que ella sonría para empezar su día tranquilamente, ese que le bastaba con ver su carita dormida en las noches para dormir en paz, aquel al que cuando se sentía triste se refugiaba en sus brazos buscando un poco de consuelo, con ella todo era distinto, todo era único y armonioso.

Por eso y por mucho mas es que ahora mismo me debato en que si debo o no debo regresar a mi ciudad, mi hogar, tengo miedo, lo admito, terror a que me odie, horror a que me rechace, pánico a que ya no me quiera, pavor a que ya no sea la misma que adoro con toda mi alma, la que solamente puede ablandarme y convertirme en un hombre tierno, suave, protector y hasta cariñoso, es mucho lo que la quiero y muchas dudas de no estar enamorado de ella, por que yo simplemente no puedo explicarles con palabras lo que siento por ella.

No se pero tengo fé de que tal vez aquella niña casi mujer sea quien me ayude a reparar mi resentido corazón, quien cure mis heridas como lo ha hecho siempre, quiero regresar por lo que abandone sin remordimientos hace 4 años, solo quiero, deseo, anhelo y ansió que aun sea la misma, la Sakura-chan que es ahijada de mi madre, que se crio conmigo, quien me soportaba y me entendía a pesar de que nunca deje de ser frívolo, esa pequeña que se empeño en ser alguien en mi vida hasta que lo consiguió, a quien ahora deseo a mi lado para poder refugiarme en su pecho y me diga que siempre va a estar a mi lado a pesar de todo.

Soy un cobarde-egoísta, que pretende olvidar que le hizo daño a la personita que mas quiere y necesita con el, quiero apegarla a mi y no dejar que se vaya de mis brazos, que sienta que la he extrañado, estoy seguro que si la veo no me contendría, lloraría en su regazo y ella sin palabras me daría refugio en su ser, quiero su perdón así sea lo ultimo que haga en mi miserable vida, por que sin ella a mi lado nada es igual, por que tarde me di cuenta que sin esa niña no vivo, que sin ella ya no puedo siquiera mantener lo que se supone soy, lo que a la fuerza me obligaron a ser, una vulgar y estúpida fachada, una mentira, soy Sasuke Uchiha, esta es mi verdad.

_Pero uno nunca sabe las vueltas que da la vida y quizás ahora al fin comprendo que no todo en el mundo es fácil, ahora quien deberá sufrir por ella soy yo........._

**

* * *

**

N/A: Bueno si les gusto les ruego que me dejen su opinion, bueno como les decia esta basada en una historia real, es una situacion muy hermosa que vivieron 2 personas a las que amo mucho. No se preocupen no voy abandonar mis otros fic, la continuacion de y My Dear Teacher y Passion, love and secret la tendran el lunes 2 de marzo sin falta, asi que me despido y si quieren que continue la historia me dejan su review, ok ahora si.....

**Sayonara.**


	2. Mi vida sin ti

**Hola pues despues de mucho tiempo he aqui el capi se que me quieren matar pero la verdad es que he estado muy ocupada en todos estos meses asi les pido y me disculpen onegai, bueno sin mas que decir les dejo el capi uno, ah y otra cosa este fic tambien lo estoy publicando en el foro Mss al igual que My Dear Techer asi que no se preocupen si lo ven publicado en ese foro por que soy yo misma **

**Declaimer: Naruto y cia no me pertenecen sino que le pertenece al masashi kishimoto-sama pero el fic y la idea de este si me pertenece, y esta creado para la mera entretencion de los lectores. **

**Sin mas los dejo con el cap y ¡¡que lean lindo¡¡, ah y un consejo para mayor emocion y contribucion con la trama escuchen la cancion 4 segundos de Amaia Montero.

* * *

**

Come back my old life:

**Capitulo 1.**

**Mi vida sin ti:**

**Sakura:**

Mi vida no ha sido fácil, desde que tengo memoria todo me costo mas que a los demás, siempre me tuve que esforzar mas que todos.

_Esta es mi historia........_

Cuando apenas era una niña la que se hacia llamar mi madre me abandono a mi suerte, gracias a Dios una mujer de buen corazón y alma caritativa se hizo cargo de mi, a ella le debo todo lo que hoy en día soy, ella es la única persona a la que le puedo llamar mama, de la otra señora ni siquiera me se su nombre, ni nunca quiero saberlo.

Mi padre es una persona de la cual no supe nada hasta hace algunos años atrás, no fue por que no me busco al contrario el si me busco por mucho tiempo pero ''mi mami'' fue muy astuta y no dejo rastro de mi existencia, mejor dicho yo estaba legalmente muerta para la sociedad y para mi padre, no había nacido sino que ella lo hizo pasar como un aborto, ella nunca me quiso y se que donde quiera que sea que se encuentre jamás me querrá.

Hoy en día tengo 16 años, soy una estudiante ejemplar, exitosa y rica, heredera de cadena de empresas Haruno's company S.A., me consideran una de las mujeres mas bellas de Europa pero saben, yo no me considero la gran cosa ni nada por el estilo, no me quejo tampoco, soy de estatura media: 162 cms aprox, tengo el cabello color rosa hasta la cintura y ondulado, ojos verde jade, piel blanca y nívea, nariz pequeña y respingada, facciones delicadas y femeninas, mi cuerpo es proporcionado, tengo buen trasero y lindas piernas, cintura pequeña y pechos bien formados, a veces me acompleja que me hayan crecido mucho los pechos porque ahora cuando hablo con un hombre inevitablemente no me miran a los ojos si no que su atención se dirige a otra ''parte'', si es que me entienden.

No me crean vanidosa o egocéntrica sino que esta descripción es la misma que hay en varías revistas y artículos, je si me conocieran realmente, me refiero a como soy en verdad, ellos solo ven las sonrisas, ceretas de seducción y altanería que uso para poder ganarme a los inversionistas de la empresa, ja no crean que soy de esas mujeres que se valen de su cuerpo para conseguir lo quieren, pero como dice una amiga mía ''mujer es la combinación perfecta entre belleza e inteligencia, si posees ambas úsalas a tu favor'', y saben, si funciona por que al menos los idiotas caen fácilmente.

La verdadera yo es alguien con una gran tristeza, dolida y a la vez agradecida con el mundo, mi niñez fue linda pero también dura, algunos de los que me rodeaban me miraban con lastima, otros con indiferencia pero la gran mayoría me rechazaban, para todos yo era la bastarda que los Uchiha recibieron por compasión, los pocos que se me acercaban para ser mis amigos al final terminaban alejándose de mi.

Mi primer amigo fue Sasuke el hijo de mi madrina, el fue la primera persona aparte de mi mami que no me rechazaba, al contrario el siempre fue muy bueno y lindo conmigo, el era el chico mas guapo y popular de la escuela, siempre fue amable, serio y educado con todos, un estudiante brillante pero eso no servía para su padre, el siempre le decía que tenia que ser mas como su hermano, que debía esforzarse si quería llegar a ser alguien en la vida para no ser un fracasado y mediocre como lo era ahora, muchas veces lo descubrí llorando, aunque la gran parte de ellas se escondía en su habitación o subía al techo de la casa a hacerlo, después con el tiempo fui ganándome su confianza y de a poco el fue abriendo su corazón conmigo, en el descubrí a un chico que necesitaba ser querido, que quería ser valorado y necesitado por alguien, descubrí mas allá del chico frio, orgulloso y con el ego por los cielos, el siempre me dijo que yo era la persona mas importante de su vida, que me necesitaba pero eso no basto para que se fuera de mi lado, como todos.

Solo Dios sabe como espere que me llamara o por lo menos me escribiera una carta para saber como estaba o si era feliz allí, si tal vez me extrañaba..... pero nunca llego un indicio de que por lo menos se acordaba de mi, tristemente me entere por un reportaje en televisión de que iba a contraer matrimonio con una mujer de su misma edad, de buena familia y muy bella, el se veía feliz, por primera vez lo vi que sonreía con sinceridad, se veía enamorado y ahí yo comprendí que el ya había hecho su vida, cruelmente me di por enterada de que la única persona a quien yo amaba desde lo mas profundo de mi ser había descubierto la felicidad, que yo era un mero recuerdo de su pasado y que tal como el yo debía seguir adelante con mi vida.

Y así lo hice, desde que asimile la idea de que yo estaba sola, que debía velar por mi y por nadie mas, solo por casualidad encontré algunos papeles en las cosas de mi padrino y entre ellas estaba mi acta de nacimiento junto a otros papeles míos, allí pude ver que mi padre era un ex-socio de su empresa y su nombre era Hisui Haruno, el muy maldito me escondió toda mi vida, la existencia de mi padre fue otra verdad oculta, nuevamente me mintieron, Fugaku Uchiha es el peor hombre que existe en la tierra, busque a mi padre y lo encontré, me costo para que me creyeran que realmente yo era una Haruno y no una impostora, pero a pesar de todo mi papa me reconoció de inmediato, creo que eso que dicen que ''la sangre tira'' es cierto y después de que me hicieran un examen de ADN afilamente era la hija del magnate dueño de la cadena de empresas mas importante de Europa.

Mi padre es un hombre de 33 años, joven, guapo, sumamente amable y galán, tiene el cabello castaño oscuro, liso y corto, ojos azules eléctricos como el océano, facciones varoniles, tés trigueña y ligeramente bronceada, nariz recta, labios delgados y rosáceos, cuerpo atlético y musculoso, es muy pero muy atractivo, uno los 10 hombres mas ricos de Japón, el mas codiciado entre la población femenina, inteligente y audaz, seductor por naturaleza pero de una ternura y alegría infinita, también responsable y serio en cuestiones de negocios, es el hombre al que mas amo y admiro, mi padre es mi todo junto con mis 2 ángeles.

Mi primer angelito lleva el nombre de Hinata Hyuuga, mi mejor amiga, confidente y hermana pequeña, la conocí en la escuela cuando yo tenia alredor de 12 años y ella tan solo 11, es menor que yo por algunos meses, después de la partida de Sasuke yo era una antisocial, no tenia amigos ni nada por lo que después de irme a vivir con mi familia me cambie de colegio y allí rápidamente me hice la mas popular, era mas confiada, mejor dicho mas segura de mi misma y eso hacia que por donde valla se me quedaran viendo, también por que mi cabello no es algo que se vea todo los días y pues conocer a la heredera y única hija de los Haruno era muy atrayente.

A ella la vi por primera vez cuando ingreso al colegio algunos meses mas tarde que yo, era muy tímida y vergonzosa, por ello la molestaban, muchas veces llegando a ser crueles, no soporte que la trataran así, que se burlaran de ella era algo que yo no permitiría, así que sin mas la defendía de todo aquel que la molestaba, pero le tome tanto cariño que con el tiempo se convirtió en una persona indispensable para mi, ella es alguien bella, tímida, humilde, sencilla, sentimental, generosa y extremadamente dulce, posee unos hermosos ojitos perlados, cabellos negro-azulado, facciones femeninas e infantiles, nariz pequeña y respingada, labios finos y carnosos, piel blanca sin imperfecciones, cuerpo formado pero no muy desarrollado, tiene apenas 15 años, es una niña, mi pequeña.

Mi segundo ángel es una personita muy especial, es un príncipe, me recuerda en muchos aspectos a Sasuke, mas adelante les hablare con mas detalles de el, el es mi vida entera y por el sigo en pie, sino hace mucho que me hubiera rendido, el, Hinata y mi padre son mi familia, no tengo a nadie mas a quien deba considerar por que las demás personas que pertenecieron a mi vida se olvidaron de mi.

Si, lo se, se preguntan que paso con mi madrina ¿verdad?, pues ella se fue junto a Itachi a Paris, ya que el sufría hacia ya bastante tiempo una enfermedad a los pulmones muy grave pero tenia cura y por ello recurrimos a un doctor especialista, y el le recomendó un tratamiento bastante caro que debía realizarse en Francia, en ese entonces no teníamos los recursos para poder hacerlo pero yo misma cuando al fin demostré que pertenecía a la familia Haruno le pague el tratamiento completo y le pedí a mi madrina que lo acompañara, así que desde hace algún tiempo no los veo pero mantengo contacto con ellos.

No se que pasaría si volviera a verlo, creo que ya no seria lo mismo, en cierta forma aun lo quiero pero luego todos los recuerdos de lo mucho que sufrí vuelven a mi y ya no puedo...... simplemente no puedo dejar que me vuelvan a derrumbar..... no..... eso no pasara, yo... el se olvido de mi, el ya hizo su vida y yo ya tengo la mía, el no es parte de mi, el solo es parte de mi pasado y allí debe quedarse.

_Pero muchas veces el destino nos juega en contra y personas del ayer vuelven para hacernos recordar que el pasado nunca se puede dejar atrás, que a pesar de todo siempre esta presente._

_

* * *

_

**Bueno aqui termina el capi , pronto pondre la conti y perdonen si se me paso elguna falta de ortografia si es asi haganmelo saber onegai.**

**me despido y muchos besos a todos, cuidense,**

**Bye.**


End file.
